


A Second Chance

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim needs to get hold of Naomi so that she can be there for Blair





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SentinelThursday prompt 'circle'

A Second Chance

by Bluewolf

"We have to let his mother know!"

Jim sighed as he looked at Simon. "I know," he said. "But I've tried all the numbers for her that he has in his phone book - and believe me, there are dozens, all over the world! I was hoping she'd be visiting one of them. But none of her circle of friends has the remotest idea of where she is. All I was able to do was ask them - all of them - to contact me, or get her to contact me, if they heard from her at any time in the next two or three weeks."

"Makes you wonder if they really are a 'circle of friends' and not just a circle of acquaintances," Simon muttered.

"Simon, if she doesn't let her own son know where she is 90% of the time, why would she tell her friends?"

"You know," Simon said, "if she were to drop dead somewhere, would anyone who knows her ever hear about it?"

"I've wondered that once or twice. Even Blair might never find out. It's... a pretty selfish way of going through life, isn't it. Once he was sixteen she pretty well dumped him at Rainier; since then he's been on his own. He has friends - some of them pretty good friends, I admit. But in many ways the people in Major Crime have become his family. I'm not actually sure that he has any blood relatives - or not any that he knows. And while I know she's his mother, damned sure I don't think of Naomi as his family! Not with the way she's out of touch so much. He's mentioned a cousin Robert once or twice - but I'm not sure Blair's really sure how to get in touch with him a lot of the time. He's never mentioned anyone else. And it's possible that Robert isn't actually related, just a sort of step cousin through one of the men Naomi linked up with when Blair was a child. He once mentioned an 'uncle' who taught him to drive big rigs - but then he admitted it was an honorary uncle - one of Naomi's boyfriends."

"Though you'd think Naomi would want to be there when he gets his PhD! You'd think she'd have been contacting Blair every week or two to find out how he was getting on with his alternate dissertation."

"I'm not sure she knew he was doing one." Jim shook his head. "He hasn't actually heard from her since she took off after we offered him the badge. Everything that got him the chance to submit a different dissertation happened after she left.

"I know that sometimes she goes off to 'study' under gurus in places like Nepal, and if she was there she'd be totally out of touch, no matter what we did. No; I think we'll just have to tell Blair that we tried to contact Naomi, and couldn't find her."

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted them. Jim reached for it.

"Ellison."

"Jim? You wanted to speak to me?"

"Naomi! Yes. Blair's getting his PhD in three weeks - "

"He is? But... "

"My father's lawyer is very good, and it didn't take him long to point out to Rainier how badly Blair's rights had been screwed by the Rainier authorities. They agreed that if Blair could produce a dissertation on another subject inside an admittedly short period - the end of this academic year to be precise - they would consider it. He presented it last week, and was granted his PhD. The official presentation of his award is at the end of term graduation ceremony in three weeks.

"He hasn't said anything, but I know it would mean a lot to him if you were there."

There was a very brief silence and then Naomi said, "I'll be there."

They spoke for another minute with Jim giving her details of date and time, then hung up.

"Will you tell Blair ahead of time?" Simon asked.

"Maybe," Jim said. "If he doesn't seem too bothered by the idea that she won't be, I'll let it come as a surprise. But she'll join us - Major Crime - as part of his family circle; even though we're his family by choice, not by blood."


End file.
